ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The watch of wonders
This is the first episode of the first season of Jake's aliens unleashed, if you have questions about this new series, use this link to go to my blog and check out my new page reason. The Burger Jake is nomming on a delicious burger and bites into something Jake: What the? what is this? Jake picks up a blue and black key shaped item Jake walks over to the counter Jake: I found this in my burger. Cashier: So what? Just consider it as a free toy kid. Jake walks away, and then exits with his friends, they start walking through the evening streets. Jake: Hey guys, I bit into this. Jake shows the item to his friends Trevor: What is that thing? Jake: I dunno, i just bit into it while i was eating my burger. Tiffany: Let Calchas see that, he might know what it is. The group goes to Calchases garage Jake: Hey Calchas, do you know what this is? Jake tosses the item to Calchas, Calchas catches it without looking Calchas: Wierd piece of technology, i may know what it is. Calchas puts the item on a table, equips some goggles, then starts blasting the item with a lazer of some sort Calchas: Stay back guys, this might do something unpredictable. The lazer zaps off, the item floats and says in a voice, Xeromatrix located the item flys out the door, the group follows it, it leads to a crater in the woods, it floats inside a battered glowing blue pod, a voice comes out and says Bearer of Xeromatrix located a lazer shoots toward Jason and then the blue energy materializes around his wrist, its a watch. Calchas: Ive only heard legends... Trevor and Tiffany: Coooool! Jason: Woah! The next day Jake stands over the crater in the morning, he stares and wonders. A pod lands in the hole, it breaks open and releases 3 robot drones Jake: Oh crud! Jake runs through the forest Jake: What do you freaks want from me? The robots blast at Jake with lazers Jake: AH! Calchas suddenly swoops in and kicks a drone in the glass with his boot The drone fizzes a bit, then explodes Calchas: Theyre after the Xeromatrix! Jake: What? Calchas: That thing on your wrist. Jake: Why? Calchas: Because it has the ability to alter you genetic structure and transform you into an alien being. Jake: How do you know so much about this thing? Calchas: Ive heard legends. Jake: So how do I activate this thing? Calchas: Push on its top. Jake pushes on its top, a selection GUI pops up in hologram form Jake: Woah! Calchas: Slide your finger across the dial, its like a touch screen phone. Jake slides the dial twice Jake: This guy looks cool, how do i change? Calchas: Push the two buttons on the back and front. Jake pushes the buttons in unison Blue energy consumes him from his arm up, his shape changes The energy materializes into a tall flamey figure Calchas: A Pyronite! Heatblast: What can they do? Calchas: They control fire. Heatblast: How do i do that? Calchas: I dont know, but ive been told you simply think it. Jake/Heatblast focuses for a moment Jake/Heatblast extends his arm A fireball shoots from his hand The fireball destroys one of the drones Heatblast: Sweet! Calchas: Fly us out of here! Heatblast: I can fly? Calchas: Just think jump while using your powers. Calchas grabs onto Jake/Heatblast Jake/Heatblast shoots up into the air in a puff of smoke, the third drone follows Heatblast: Awesome! Calchas: We're falling! Indeed they are The two land ontop of the drone which starts sinking out of the air The drone hits the ground and explodes Calchas: Your first experience as a Pyronite. Heatblast: What should I name myself? Heatblast: Pyro, No. Flame, Nope. Blaze, Maybe. Fire, Not happening. Heat, Im on to something. Heatblast: Intenseheat, No. Intensewarmth, Nope. Blastheat, Maybe. Heatwarmth, Not happening. Heatrod, Im on to something. Heatblast: I got it! Heatblast! Calchas: Seems appropriate. Theres a blue light that develops then consumes Heatblast The light reforms into a Jake shape The light materializes into Jake Jake: This is gonna be cool! Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Bad Grammar